


Just for a little while

by uwuJISUNGie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Overthinking, chan woojin and jisung are mentioned, changbins stressed, felix helps, idk what to tag, its short, soft, the title sucks ass, they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuJISUNGie/pseuds/uwuJISUNGie
Summary: it was times like these that changbin wished could last forever.lowercase is intended.





	Just for a little while

it was times like these that changbin wished could last forever. it was a painful want, one that could make him happy, or one that made him sad and made his chest ache. he wouldn’t deny the fact that stray kids were always busy, but he wished they had more time. time was always an issue. he needed it but never got it. they all needed it. it dragged on for long periods when it wants to or it just skips it precious hours that seem to wind down like jewelry box music. sometimes it played with you. it usually was one for playing against him and he hated it. all of those moments he would be cooped up in the studio with chan and jisung, not remembering when he started to do things. and when it hit 3 am, he hadn’t done a single thing he wanted. time really was something you couldn’t have. he sighed and pushed himself deeper into the confinements of his rather huge fluffy cover. it smelled like shampoo and that cologne he seemed to never forget. the scent was comforting, inviting. leading him into thoughts that didn’t make his head hurt. he felt relaxed.

“hyung, i could hear you thinking from the bathroom.” changbin opened his eyes slowly to a familiar figure by the door frame of his and chan’s room. his eyes scanned over his pretty features in a way that didn’t make it too

obvious that he was staring. his hair bounced lightly as he dried it with a towel, the orange in his hair was fading but it was pretty. he trotted his way towards the bed and crawled under the cover with the older. changbin sat up slowly so he could meet the youngers gaze.

“felix, have you ever thought about what you’d do if we had like two months to just do…nothing?” felix cocked his head to the side and pursed out his lips. cute.

“not really. but i’d definitely go visit family. probably not the entire time because we as a group, never hangout anymore.” changbin bobbed his head up and down. he did understand what he was saying. his group members never hangout anymore. if they do its really just work related. he hated it. he missed his other family and the fact that they were right in front of him and they couldn’t spend time together, killed him.

“a-and I… miss you.” changbin looked up towards the younger. his cheeks were dusted a rosy color and his head was turned to the side. he smiled. felix was adorable. he missed him too. they started dating a few months ago but it seemed like they’ve never had time to their selves. changbin grabbed felix’s hands and brought them up to his lips. he kissed them, twice on each hand.

he listened to felix giggles as he did and his mood was quickly lifted. he lied both of them down and felix instantly snuggled into his side. changbin listened to felix’s soft breath as he inhaled and exhaled lightly. He almost drifted to sleep, almost, but he didn’t eat yet. woojin would yell at him if he went to sleep without eating again. he really didn’t want that. he turned on his side and wrapped his arms around the youngers waist.

the moonlight that shown through the blinds of the window, mixed with the dim light of the lap in his room highlighted felix’s facial features to a whole other level. they way it bounced off of his cheek bones and his nose, making him look like he came out of a painting. his freckles were visible from lack of makeup. they decorated his face lightly and he’d dare to call them constellations.

“hyung, you’re staring.” changbin’s eyes went wide and his face flushed a bright crimson. he moved his eyes away from felix and coughed out of nervousness.

“sorry.” the younger chuckled and brought his body closer to changbin’s. they’re faces were only mere centimeters away that if he leaned in ever so slightly-

“kiss me.” the elders breath hitched. he never expected felix to be so straight forward. he was usually the one to tell him these types of things because the younger was too shy or nervous. changbin smiled and leaned in. their lips met in a soft passionate kiss, lips moving in their own pace that was perfect for them both. slow, capturing the feeling of their soft lips on each others. changbin nibbled on felix’s bottom lip which earned a breathy moan from the younger. he took this as an invite to slip his tongue into his mouth, exploring the sweet taste that was felix’s cavern. their tongues slid against each others, the sensation of it sending a shiver up and down changbin’s back. felix’s tiny hands found their way in his brown locks, tugging slightly. changbin smiled through the kiss and pulled away. felix whined loudly at the loss of his boyfriends mouth on his.

“i love you.” the younger blushed furiously and hide his head into the crook of changbin’s neck. he chuckled and kissed felix’s temple, wrapping his arms around his waist again. time really was something that you couldn’t have, but with felix being in his arms, he’d treasure every short second of it.

“i love you too binnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> i typed this at like 2 am because i was soft for changlix uwu  
> but im typing a hyunin fic rn but idk when im gonna put it up plus i have to update the chat fic still


End file.
